


Nocturnal Emissions

by Caroline_Spencer



Category: Cruel Intentions (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_Spencer/pseuds/Caroline_Spencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing once again with Annette, Sebastian puts in a late night call to his stepsister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Emissions

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything pertaining to Cruel Intentions

"Fuck her yet?"

"I'm working on it"

"Loser"

"Blow me"

"Call me later"

"Okay"

"Either you're an incredibly quick lay Valmont or I'm assuming you failed. Again"

Slamming his bedroom door shut behind him, Sebastian entered the room clad only in a towel. He was so pissed after his altercation with the virginal blonde he hadn't bothered to redress. Clutching his cell to his ear he sneered back at his stepsister, "Well since we know the former is a ridiculous assumption it must be the latter. The little bitch is still refusing to cave to my advances."

Kathryn rolled over on her side, clutching the phone to her ear as she set the joint she had been enjoying into a crystal ashtray. Picturing the look of pure frustration that was likely all over her stepbrother's face she grinned. "With sweet talk like that is it any wonder."

"Please, I've been nothing but a constant gentleman these last few days. Holding out her chair, listening to her babble on to my decrepit aunt about her shit hole farm. I bought her a ridiculously expensive monogrammed leather bag." He dropped his towel and admired his handsome reflection in the mirror. "I even let her have a look at the goods."

"Did it ever occur to you brother dear, that your dick is highly overrated?"

"Not at all, but I'll be sure to quiz you on the merits of my cock when I'm shoving all nine inches into your tight little-

"You're never gonna get the chance if you don't slip it to little Ms. Seventeen magazine first," she reminded him. Kathryn admired her fresh manicure and mused over her brother's situation. It was true; he did have quite an impressive member. Not that she would ever tell him that. His ass was something of a marvel as well. Perfectly round, hard, and dimpled to boot. It was enough to make even the most frigid of girls wet their panties. "You sure she's not a dyke?"

Sebastian recalled Annette's reaction when she saw him step out of the sauna naked. There was interest there, with a healthy dose of anxious embarrassment mixed in. "Mmm, positive." He poured himself a scotch and reclined back on his bed. "Besides which I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is. It appears someone has been poisoning the water's against me."

"Not difficult to do given your reputation"

"Apparently someone has been writing her letters warning her of my tactics. Any ideas who it could be?"

"The entire female senior class comes to mind. Honestly, talk about a needle in a haystack Valmont."

"No shit," he snorted as he guzzled the rest of his drink. For once she wasn't exaggerating. It could be anyone they went to school with, partied with or hell anyone in the five boroughs' really.

"If you're determined to find this individual I guess you're going to have to take a trip to see a certain drug dealing fairy."

Blaine Tuttle. Yes, he had already made plans to do so. If anything went down in their sordid little circle he was sure to know about it. "One step ahead of you sis. I'm planning on driving out to see our friend tomorrow afternoon." Judging by the slightly lazy drawl she had been using with him these past few minutes he figured she was currently high on something. "Would you like to join me? From the sounds of it your stash is running low."

"Bite me Sebastian, you're not the only one with problems," she hissed back suddenly sounding like her old self.

"Sorry. I take it your plot to ruin the little waif isn't going so well."

Eager to discuss her own problems she perked up. "Actually it's going fine, just incredibly slow. I've discovered she has it bad for her music teacher." Kathryn waited a beat before adding. "Her middle class, black, music teacher."

Sebastian chuckled picturing tight-ass, waspy Mrs. Caldwell finding out her daughter was pining over black cock. "You're shitting me. Well maybe you'll luck out and he'll knock her up. Imagine the scandal."

"Dare to dream," she sighed wistfully. "Unfortunately he's too chicken shit to make a move on her. I'm having them over to our place tomorrow afternoon for a little alone time. It would be such a shame if he pussied out again after I spent a better part of today warming her up."

"You naughty little bitch, what did you do?"

Kathryn reclined back in bed and stretched recalling this afternoon's activities. She usually wasn't that into girl on girl. She preferred dick thank you very much. However, there was something charming about Cecile's naiveté and eagerness to learn. Plus she knew this kind of shit got Valmont off. "I took her to the park for a little kissing lesson. Then back to our place for some…advance tutoring."

She ran a hand up the inside of her thigh and brushed her fingertips against the silky fabric of her panties. She hadn't gone as far with Cecile as she originally planned. Just a little making out and some over the clothes touching. It occurred to Kathryn that if she took things any further it might encourage the little moron in the wrong direction. The last thing she needed her senior year was some lesbo in the making following her around campus. Then again she could just imagine Court's reaction when he found out his new love preferred her to him…

As his step-sister explained her latest seduction Sebastian found his hand casually stroking his rapidly hardening dick. "Fuck that's hot," he breathed.

"It was," she purred.

"You know sis, it did occur to me that the person sending these poisonous letter's to Annette might very well be you."

Kathryn's hand, which had been caressing her breast, stopped at the change of subject. "Oh? You really think I would betray in such a way?"

He chuckled darkly, "oh I know you would. However…"

"Yes?"

"I also know how eager you are to fuck me"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, let's not forget after all it was you who suggested the terms of our bet."

"Maybe I'm just eager to see you fail"

"Maybe you're just eager for my cock and you're using this as an excuse."

"Hmm…perhaps"

Sebastian's head fell against the pillows as he pictured his lovely stepsister reclining in her ice chamber she called a bedroom, likely dressed in one of her sexy satin nighties, her clever hands lightly caressing her body. "You have no idea what I have planned for you. We're gonna break the fucking bed."

"Is that a fact? Tell me Valmont, what do these plans of yours entail?"

And there it was. The whole reason for the phone call in the first place. A chance to whisper dirty fantasies to each other without the possibility of it going too far but at the same time ensuring they both got off. They did this from time to time, whenever the need struck either of them. It just so happened tonight they were both in need of a little release.

Of course the most important rule in this game was neither was allowed to admit what they were really doing.

Reaching into his bedside table, Sebastian pulled out some massage oil and greased up his cock and balls. At the same time Kathryn slipped her now damp panties off and flung them carelessly to the ground. She moved back against the silky sheets causing her slip to bunch against her waist, effectively exposing her overheated pussy to the cool air.

"Well let's see. I guess I would have to start with that mouth of yours. That clever, dirty little mouth. I think it needs something to keep it busy."

Kathryn wet her lips, "I suppose you have just the thing."

He grinned into the receiver. "You know it. I'd force you down on your knees and like the good little slut you are you obey."

"You're in control"

"Always," he replied in a tone that brokered no argument.

Kathryn never relinquished control, especially in bed, but with Sebastian…it might be something worth considering. With her fingers brushing against her bare thigh she whispered, "Go on."

"I'd pull out my impressive cock and let it dangle just out of your reach until you whimper. Then I let you have it but like the little cock tease you are you don't take it all the way. So I grab you by the hair and force all nine inches into your pretty little throat."

She bit her lip as she imagined the feeling of her stepbrother's sizable appendage fucking her throat raw. Her fingers edged closer to her dripping cunt. "Do I gag?"

Sebastian stroked his cock harder at the question. His eyes closed as he pictured it, "yes but of course you enjoy it."

"I do," she admitted.

"Shit," he whispered at the admission, almost forgetting where he was in his little fantasy. He slowed his hand. "I'd fuck your mouth, slow at first but soon you're taking the whole thing like a pro. Moaning, as it stretches your pretty, swollen lips."

"And do you cum?"

"Yes," he breathed as his free hand went down and gently tugged at his balls.

"Where? On my tits, my face-

"Your mouth but you can't swallow it all so as I pull out some trickles down your lips."

Kathryn wet her lips, "Mmm, and like a good girl I clean it all up. Yummy"

"Such a good little whore"

"You have no idea. Are you finished with me then?"

"Not by a long shot. I push you on your back, skirt around your waist, pussy bare and glistening"

She chuckled, "aren't you presumptuous."

"Oh, you wouldn't be wet after I fucked your mouth?"

"I'm sure I would be but what makes you think my pussy is shaved?" It was of course but that was beside the point.

"I don't think, I know," he replied arrogantly. "You wouldn't leave the door open when you shower if you didn't want me to peak."

"Pervert"

"Baby, you have no idea. Now where was I…oh yes, your pretty little pussy, just begging for attention. I finger your little hole; get you even more juiced up. I pinch your swollen little nub and you let out the sweetest little gasp."

"Do I?" Kathryn mimicked his words with her motions, fingering herself as she held back the moan that so desperately wanted to escape. "And do you taste me?"

"I eat you alive, make sure both your tight little holes get ample attention before I make my way back up to your throbbing clit and suck it till you scream"

Sebastian's own mouth went dry as he said this. He could practically taste her. Christ, he was salivating for it. His hand continued to slowly jerk himself, not wanting to shoot his load before he finished his debauched tale. It was hard though (pun intended) when he pictured her at home likely rubbing herself silly.

"And do I come all over your face?"

"Yes," he hissed, "and then you beg for more."

"And do you give it to me?"

"Not just yet my little cum slut."

"Oh?" She slowed her hand eager to know where he was going next.

"I bend you over my desk and I tie your hands to its legs. Your perfect little tits are bare and rubbing against the mahogany wood. You're naked from the waist down, with your La Perla's around your ankles. You wiggle and pull at your restraints while your swollen clit is rubbing against the edge of the desk, desperate to relieve some tension. I sit back and admire you bound, spread and at my mercy begging for my cock."

"Fuck," she cursed as she imagined being on display for his pleasure. Helpless against anything he wished to do to her. Kathryn bit her lip to suppress her moan almost drawing blood as she did.

"Oh I will fuck you but the question is where? Your tight little cunt or perhaps some place more…uncharted? After all you did say I could put it 'anywhere'"

"Mmm…yes I did"

"I suppose…pussy first; yes I need to get my dick wet." With his grip now tight on his cock Sebastian imagined what it would feel like to finally penetrate her. The heat, the tightness pulling him in. The thought alone could make him come.

"I tease your hole with just the tip and then I plunge in, balls deep."

Kathryn flipped over onto her stomach, effectively mimicking the pose in his fantasy. Only her hands are free and she uses one to pinch and pull her nipple and the other to rub her swollen clit. For a fleeting moment she thinks about reaching down into her drawer and pulling out one of her favorite vibrating toys. However, she is too caught up in the fantasy to break away.

"Do you take me slow or fast?"

"Slow…at first. Achingly slow. You try and back into me to get the friction you so desire but I hold your hips still and take my pleasure from you."

"Asshole"

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah but don't worry baby you'll get yours soon enough. I grab your hair and then I take you…hard. Fuck, I can't get deep enough. Your tight little pussy is clenching so hard and I know you're close so I give you a little nudge."

"My clit?"

"No, I gather some of your juices that are leaking over my desk and spread them across your pink little rosebud. I get my finger in barely to the knuckle and you're already coming around me. I pull out before you can take me with you."

He stopped stroking his own cock, nearly yelling in frustration as he did but knowing it was worth it for this last part.

She knows the answer but she asks anyway, using her little girl voice that never ceases to make him hard. "What do you do now?"

"Now sis, I coat myself in your juices and some oil and before you can catch your breath I push it against your ass. There's some resistance so I go slow, but not too slow. As soon as I get the head in I push all the way inside your tight little behind and FUCK…it's so good."

She was now on speaker phone freeing up both her hands. One was clawing at her tit while the other was plunging two fingers into her pussy. She used her thumb to press against her back entrance and gasped. Kathryn had never really been into anal sex but with Sebastian it had…possibilities.

Her voice now hoarse from trying to suppress her screams, she asks, "Am I tight enough for you Valmont?"

"Goddamnit yes!" Sebastian growls through clenched teeth. His hand is now out of control over his own cock. "So tight I can barely breathe. I pound you Kathryn harder than I should but I don't care. I squeeze and slap your ass and you fucking love it. You buck on my cock desperate for your own come."

"Fuck, are you close?"

He doesn't know if she means in the fantasy or reality but since they won't admit that there mutually jerking off he assumes she means the fantasy. Even if he wanted to Sebastian can't drag the fantasy out any longer, his thighs are shaking so bad, he's desperate to come. "Shit, yeah I am. I give you mercy and I rub your swollen clit and you cry out."

Kathryn, who now had her fingers buried in both holes, screamed into her pillow as her climax finally hit her. Unknowingly Sebastian too erupts at the same moment, his cock spraying his stomach with cum, his teeth clenched so hard his jaw hurts.

Just as the last burst comes out he groans and caps off his story with, "You clench as your orgasm hits you and I come sis, I come in your tight little ass." Valmont collapses back into his bed and nearly giggles with relief. In his mind he pictures that sight he so lovingly described. "Damn you look hot with my cum leaking out of you."

Kathryn rolled over on her back, her bed now damp with her emissions. "I'll bet," she sighs in response. Stretching, she suddenly feels as though she could sleep for weeks. Almost as if he truly did fuck her senseless. "I'll say this much brother dear…you have quite the imagination."

He popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "You love it"

"Mmm," she remarked noncommittally

Sebastian took a drag and imagined her laying in bed all cozy and satisfied like the little sex kitten she was. "If that was intense just imagine what the real thing will be like."

Kathryn felt herself start to drift. Turning the light out beside her she murmured, "On that note."

"Sweet dreams then"

"Sweet dreams Sebastian"

THE END


End file.
